Malfoy, Draco
by Marie Tomas
Summary: After the war, Harry often felt as though he were dating two people.


**Disclaimer: **Malfoy, Draco and Harry belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Malfoy, Draco**

* * *

After the war, Harry often felt as though he were dating two people.

On the one hand, there was Malfoy.

Malfoy was cool, calm and collected. He rarely let his emotions show, especially in public. He seemed to have a constant sneer plastered on his face.

Malfoy hated talking about the past, especially with Harry. He was reluctant to let anybody get too close. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval when Pansy or Astoria tried to hold his hand. He called Harry a Hufflepuff when Harry tried to hug him. He got jealous when other people tried to hug Harry.

Malfoy refused to dress in anything except the most expensive of designer robes, and his hair always looked perfect. He often voiced his disapproval of Harry's messy hair and his preference for 'Muggle-looking' clothes, and he hated Harry's growing collection of Weasley jumpers. Harry called Malfoy a snob, but secretly, he admired the way that his expensive robes flattered his body.

Malfoy still took pride in his pure-blood background, in spite of everything that had happened during the war. He was still suspicious of Muggle-borns. He always rolled his eyes at any mention of Hermione's successes at the Ministry of Magic, and he often complained when Harry asked him to accompany him on his visits to Ron and Hermione's house.

Malfoy enjoyed spending time with people who Harry, to put it mildly, still wasn't all that keen on, like Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy rarely included Harry in his social gatherings with his three close friends.

Harry had a feeling that deep down, Malfoy still longed for his father's approval. He was also certain that in a way, Malfoy would always be disappointed that he hadn't lived up to his father's expectations.

In many ways, Harry knew that Malfoy still hated him. At first, he had glared at Harry from across the room during his family's trial at the Ministry of Magic and also from across the street in Diagon Alley, silently letting Harry know exactly how he felt. Later, it was not unknown for Malfoy to tell Harry face to face just how much he hated him, usually in the middle of one of their heated arguments.

Malfoy also resented Harry. He resented Harry for saving his life, he resented Harry for saving his family, he even resented Harry for beating him at Quidditch. He never failed to bring up his feelings of resentment whenever they were arguing about how much they hated each other.

Sometimes, Harry wondered if he should have hated and resented Malfoy as well, but after the war, he was so busy being obsessed with him all over again and trying his best to keep him in his life that he rarely had time to give the matter much serious thought.

Malfoy refused to put Harry on a pedestal. He was still the first person to insult him, the first person to provoke an argument, the first person to tell Harry that he was acting like a prat. He only called Harry 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' when he was being sarcastic. He still called Harry 'Potter'. After his long days at the Ministry, surrounded by fans and admirers, Harry found Malfoy's insults oddly refreshing.

Malfoy took Harry to expensive restaurants, usually in an attempt to cheer him up after particularly stressful days at work, or after particularly nasty arguments.

Adult Malfoy was still selfish. Adult Malfoy did what he wanted. He was determined to enjoy himself after his miserable teenage years. He couldn't care less what other people thought, and Harry found this strangely attractive.

Malfoy also encouraged Harry to enjoy his life, to do what he wanted without worrying about the public's possible reaction.

Malfoy invited Harry to wild parties in Knockturn Alley. Malfoy bought Harry expensive drinks. Malfoy flirted with the most attractive wizards at the bar. Malfoy smirked triumphantly when Harry got jealous. Malfoy made Harry get up and dance as though nobody were watching. After drinking a few of his expensive drinks, Malfoy always kissed Harry passionately in the middle of the dance floor, as though nobody were watching.

Sometimes, Harry felt as though Malfoy knew him better than he knew himself. Malfoy understood things about Harry that even his closest friends hadn't picked up on. Malfoy understood that Harry wasn't as happy as he had once thought that he would be after the war. Malfoy knew that Harry was disappointed that he hadn't found his happy ending in his adult life. In his own way, Malfoy let him know that he sympathised.

Somehow, Malfoy worked out fairly quickly that Harry was more attracted to wizards than he was to witches. Malfoy guessed correctly that Harry was curious about his sexuality. He suggested that Harry should stop worrying about how the wizarding world would react if he didn't end up marrying the perfect woman and please himself by experimenting with other wizards.

Malfoy wasn't his friend by any means, but over the years, Harry found himself pouring his heart out to him more and more often, because even though they weren't friends, Malfoy _knew _him.

Malfoy was brutally honest. He told Harry exactly what he thought about everything and everybody, even though Harry rarely asked him. He never held back when it came to discussing his thoughts about Harry. Harry didn't always want to hear what he had to say, but more often that not, he needed to hear it. Malfoy still knew how to get Harry's full attention, he knew how to get a reaction. Malfoy thought nothing of sharing explicit details with Harry about his past conquests. The more Harry blushed, the more he shared.

Malfoy went out of his way to disagree with everything that Harry said and did. He disagreed with Harry's choice of favourite Quidditch team, Harry's choice of career, most of Harry's opinions, Harry's decision to live in London, Harry's decision to give interviews about the Battle of Hogwarts. Not that Harry minded too much. After all, most people were too eager to nod, smile and agree with everything that he said, without really _listening_ to him. At least Malfoy paid attention.

The only time that Malfoy didn't disagree with Harry was when Harry made a choice to satisfy his curiosity about his sexuality with him. Then, he was all too eager to nod along and praise Harry for his 'wise decision'.

In the bedroom, Malfoy knew what he wanted. He also wasn't afraid to tell Harry what he wanted. He told Harry how he liked it and where and when he liked it. He told Harry to go faster, he told Harry to get on with it. He smirked his knowing smirk when Harry told him that he was attractive. He was confident, he had no inhibitions, he wasn't afraid to try new things. He also encouraged Harry to be more confident, he wanted Harry to tell him what _he _wanted. Malfoy always gave Harry exactly what he wanted.

Malfoy liked to be in control. He liked to tease, he liked to make Harry work for it. Malfoy liked to make Harry beg. He made sure that Harry told him just how much he wanted it, just how good he was. He liked to get Harry to tell him just how much he loved it, just how much he needed him.

Malfoy took great delight in mocking Harry by asking him what the rest of the wizarding world would say, if they could see their hero now. He was still rather fond of green Slytherin ties, especially when they were tied around Harry's wrists. He hated Harry's Auror uniform, except when he was the one who was taking it off.

Unlike Harry, Malfoy didn't want to kiss all the time, he thought that there were better things that they could be doing. Malfoy didn't like it when Harry tried to stroke his hair. Malfoy always insisted that Malfoys didn't cry, or hug, or cuddle. Malfoy hated it when Harry tried to touch the scars on his chest. Harry rarely felt relaxed when he was with Malfoy.

Then there was Draco.

Draco was sad after war. Draco had regrets. Draco broke down in tears in one of the corridors at the Ministry of Magic after his trial and allowed Harry to comfort him, holding him tightly and crying on his shoulder when Harry wrapped his arms around him.

Adult Draco usually let Harry comfort him when he was upset. Draco was also there to comfort Harry, when he had his own moments of sadness and regret. It was reassuring for Harry to have somebody like Draco to comfort him after the war, because he always felt too guilty to break down in front of the Weasleys.

When Harry sent Malfoy's wand back to him after the war, Draco had been the one to send a thank you letter, signing his full name at the end of the piece of parchment.

Draco called Harry 'Harry'.

After the trial, Draco made an effort to stay in Harry's life. Without Draco's efforts, Harry had a feeling that he probably wouldn't have seen Malfoy again.

When Draco was alone with Harry in the privacy of his own home, he loved to throw off Malfoy's designer robes and change into jumpers and Muggle-looking trousers. Secretly, Harry thought that Draco looked cute in his jumpers.

Draco would sit on the sofa for hours with Harry, the two of them trying their best to share stories about the past without arguing, or simply sharing kisses when it got too difficult. Draco didn't mind when Harry stroked his hair, as long as he didn't mess it up too much. Harry always felt relaxed when he was with Draco.

Draco rarely protested when Harry wrapped his arms around him at night so that they could sleep close together. Sometimes, Draco would wrap his arms around Harry and ask him if he was okay, usually after Malfoy had gotten a bit too enthusiastic with his Slytherin ties. Draco always held Harry tightly, as though he were afraid that he would leave.

Draco made Harry dinner and brought him cups of tea and coffee when Harry was tired after a long day at work. Draco didn't really approve of Harry's choice of career, but on the more difficult days when Harry considered leaving his job, Draco always talked him out of it, claiming that he knew that Harry loved being an Auror, deep down.

Draco took Harry to watch Quidditch matches, even though they supported different Quidditch teams. Draco helped Harry to re-decorate Grimmauld Place, even though he disapproved of Harry's decision to live so far away from him in London. Draco always helped Harry to prepare for his interviews, even though he refused to read the _Daily Prophet_.

After Harry's particularly nasty arguments with Malfoy, Draco always showed up at Harry's house a few days later, attempting to mumble an apology on Malfoy's behalf. Draco always succeeded in winning Harry back after Malfoy pushed him too far.

One day, Harry asked Malfoy why he still hated him so much. Draco had been the one to respond, reassuring Harry that he didn't hate him, really, or not anymore, at least. Harry felt relieved, because even though he had come to terms with the fact that Malfoy probably still hated him, he didn't want Draco to feel the same way.

Draco attempted to make polite conversation with Ron and Hermione, even though he knew that they would never be close friends. Draco begrudgingly offered his congratulations when Hermione was promoted at work.

Draco liked to spend time with people who Harry no longer minded all that much, like Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott. The three of them often invited Harry along for drinks.

Draco worried about what people said about his family. Draco got angry when the _Daily Prophet _published pictures of Malfoy's wild parties in Knockturn Alley. Draco cared what people thought.

Draco also worried about what Harry thought. Draco needed Harry's constant reassurance that he was enjoying himself, that he wanted this, that he wanted _him_. He cared about what Harry wanted. Sometimes, Harry wanted Malfoy, at other times, he wanted Draco.

Draco liked Harry to be in control. He liked to hide behind Harry when things got too difficult, when the _Daily Prophet _articles got too insulting. He liked Harry to make the important decisions, so that he didn't have to.

Harry was still rather fond of his old Gryffindor ties, especially when they were tied around Draco's wrists.

Harry took great delight in mocking Draco, asking him what the other Slytherins would say, if they could see their leader now, with 'The Chosen One'.

Harry knew how to make Draco blush.

Even though Malfoy always managed to talk Harry into the bedroom, Draco always managed to talk Harry into staying the night.

Occasionally, Draco allowed Harry to run his hands over the scars on his chest. Draco allowed Harry to mutter his apologies.

Harry always confided in Draco. Draco always confided in Harry. Draco was no longer worried about letting Harry see his moments of weakness.

Harry knew that Draco was interested in hearing his stories and opinions, even though he liked to pretend that he didn't really care either way. Harry found it refreshing, having somebody outside of his close circle of friends to talk to.

Harry knew that Draco wanted to be his friend, even if Malfoy didn't.

Harry also knew that the children in his life loved Draco. He would sit and watch whilst Draco played games with Rose and Hugo in Ron and Hermione's kitchen. Draco always insisted that he only played these games so that he could avoid listening to 'Hermione Weasley going on about house-elf rights', but Harry had a feeling that secretly, Draco liked having an excuse to play childhood games.

Teddy Lupin also adored his cousin Draco, because Draco played games of Quidditch with him and took him to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley. Draco was protective of Teddy. Draco wanted Teddy to have the happy childhood that he had never had. Harry always looked forward to his weekends with Draco and Teddy, when the three of them could stroll happily around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

Draco didn't need his father's approval. Draco told his father that he would get engaged to whoever the hell he wanted to get engaged to, regardless of what his family thought. Then, as though to prove his point, he grabbed hold of Harry and kissed him right in front of Lucius Malfoy.

And that was when Harry knew that he and Malfoy and Draco would be able to stay together in their strange relationship for years to come.

After the war, Harry often felt as though he were dating two people.

He loved both of them.


End file.
